Welcome back Pines
by coral crayon 26
Summary: The pines twins are coming back for another summer soon, and they couldn't have come back at a worse time as new oddities have been popping up all over the town of Gravity falls in their absense
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING. GRAVITY FALLS IS OWNED BY DISNEY. THIS IS JUST A SIMPLE FAN PROJECT AND NOTHING MORE. ENJOY! PS. I WROTE THIS ONE WHILE IM DISNEY WORLD!**

It was a quiet day in a not so quiet town. This was the town of gravity falls. What appears to be nothing more than a simple mountain town was actually the #1 source of weirdness in all the world. It's most recent and likely most chaotic event was the apocalypse of oddness known as "Weirdmaggedon"! Fortunately, it was stopped by two rambunctious teenage twins, Dipper and Mabel pines. Sadly, they had to leave gravity falls and go home with the end of summer come and gone. It was now February , and things were now much more quiet since the twins left. Granted there were still a few freaks and creatures now and then, but after the mystery twins saved the world things got a lot more…normal. It was honestly like a normal mountain town, at least as normal as a town of monsters and magic can be.

It was Friday night and Wendy was on the bus ride home from the mystery shack, which was a lot more generous in the paycheck department ever since soos took over as owner of the shack. For now though, she wanted a nice, quiet evening after dealing the constant frustrations of high school again. Wendy walked inside her lodge, only to find that it was much more quiet than what she was used to.

"Hello, DAD?" She shouted

She then saw a note(or rather a carved piece of bark) from her dad

"Dear Wendy, the boys and I are headin out to the forest, it's time I teach these boys how a REAL man gets a REAL bear skin rug. We'll be back Sunday night

-DAD"

Wendy let out a coy smirk. She now had the lodge all to herself for the whole weekend. She was considering throwing a party, but right now she was too tired to even make a phone call.

"I'll plan something tomorrow." Wendy said yawning

She walked up to her room and plopped right on her bed, not even bothering to change into her pjs.

THE NEXT DAY

Wendy woke up half groggy to the worst possible sound, a beeping alarm clock. Wendy kept tampering and messing with it, trying to turn it off until she gave up and just pulled out the plug. She gave a huge yawn as she saw it was around dawn when she looked out the window.

"Yah, because if there's one thing I'd love to do on the weekend, it's getting up early." She said in a sarcastic tone.

She'd figure she'd get up since she was planning a party. She trudged along to her bathroom, still yawning from how early it was. Once she made it to her bathroom, she turned on the shower and started brushing her teeth as the water was heating up. After a few minutes of brushing, she put her hand under the water and saw that it was hot. She then unbuttoned her green shirt, took off her blue pine tree cap, took off her white undershirt, unclasped her old dirty bra, slipped off her lumberjack boots, peeled off her socks, unzipped and stepped out of her jeans, and finally pulled down her flannel panties. Once she was all the way naked, she hopped in the shower and closed the curtain.

She spent a few minutes under the shower like a waterfall to help her sore muscles(ever since Soos took over she was more motivated to do her job, likely because Wendy was closer in age to Soos so she didn't feel as "rebellious against authority" as she was with Stan. After the pain was gone, she grabbed he bar of soap and lathered it in her hands, rubbing the foam all over her body. Once all the suds were cleared away she grabbed her bottle of shampoo and squeezed a handful of it into her wet hands. She then stepped away from the water as she lathered and used her hands to comb the soap through her luscious orange locks. She then stepped back under the water and washed all the soap out of her scalp. After she spent a few minutes relaxing in the water, she finally turned the water off and stepped out of the water. After stretching her back a bit and letting out another yawn she grabbed and wrapped herself up in her towel. She then grabbed a brush out of her drawer and started brushing the water out of her hair. After she combed out all her curls she heard someone knocking at the door.

"What the… who'd be here this early on a Saturday?" Wendy asked as she was drying off her legs and butt.

She kept on drying until the knocking came back

"Uhh, COMING" Wendy shouted

She decided not to get dressed as the visitor seemed impatient and instead just grabbed her green bathrobe and slippers.

She walked down and the knocking kept going, even when she kept saying "I'm coming" over and over.

"WHAAAAT?!" Wendy shouted as she answered the door

To her amazement, it was her classmate(and good schoolmate) Ricky, who at the moment was trying to not get eaten by a tree giant.

"RICKY?!" Wendy shouted, this time in surprise

"Wendy, HELP?!" Ricky shouted, his body getting crushed my the giants sappy grasp

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Wendy said as she grabbed her emergency ax from the wall mantle.

The giant was about to swallow Ricky when Wendy came in.

"Hey bark breath, get a sappy taste of THIS!" Wendy shouted, holding her ax

With one strong throw, Wendy sent her ax spinning right into the giants forehead. The giant began to scream and roar as sap began to gush and ooze out of its forehead before it finally collapsed onto the field, spitting out Ricky as it fell.

Once Ricky hit the ground, Wendy ran over to his sapped covered body.

"Oh my gosh Ricky, are you okay?" Wendy asked in a very concerned tone

"Yah I'm fine, just gooey." Ricky said coughing

"Come on, I'll bring you inside." Wendy said dragging his body inside by his legs so she wouldn't get sticky.

She brought him to her porch before heading back inside to get him a towel.

"Here Ricky, put this on and I'll put your clothes in he wash." Wendy said handing him the towel

"Okay, but turn around first." Ricky demanded

"Why, you got some lame birthmark or something?" Wendy asked in her typical joking tone

"No, it's because…I'm not wearing underwear." Ricky answered with a blushing and embarrassed face

"Oh, well I guess that's a better explanation." Wendy said blushing a bit herself

"So, if you don't mind…" he said shooing with his hand

"Whatever." Wendy said as she turned around

Ricky grabbed the towel and used it to wipe off his hands the best he could before he started to undress. Wendy started to blush as she heard the fwiping and unzipping of Ricky's clothes. She felt so teased that it took all of her willpower to keep from turning around and see his sticky exposed flesh.

"Alright you can turn around now." Ricky said

Wendy turned around and saw that Ricky was wearing nothing now but the towel she handed him, his clothes in a sticky ball of sap.

"Gimme your clothes and come inside, I'll go wash them off." Wendy said

"Thanks Wendy." Ricky said

"So I gotta ask…" Wendy started to say

"Ask what?" Ricky wondered

"A. Why are you up so early, and B. Why are you here?" Wendy asked

" your not gonna question the oak ogre in your yard?" Ricky asked

"After what I went through earlier this summer, almost nothing surprises me anymore, besides I knew I could take out that giant with my sweet skills yo." Wendy answered

"Oh, well I got up as early as I did because I thought I had work at the store before but forgot it was Saturday, and I'd figure as song as I was up that maybe I'd go to your place to hang out" Ricky answered

"You do realize that the odds of me being awake at this hour are slimmer than my chances of going to a convenience store again." Wendy stated

"Well keep in mind I was groggy and being chased by a tree monster so it's now like I was thinking this through."

"Fair point, you sit down and I'll go throw this in the wash." Wendy said

"Thanks Wendy." Ricky retorted

Ricky chilled out on the couch while Wendy went downstairs to throw his sappy clothes in the wash. He noticed how old fashioned parts of her house were. It was like an amusement park lounge where the modern stuff like a tv and lamp contradicted the old timey lumber furniture of the living room. After a few minutes, Wendy came back with her hands all sticky.

"Alright, your clothes should be ready in about an hour or two." Wendy explained

"Great, I can't thank you enough Wendy." Ricky stated

"No, but it can certainly try." Wendy stated with a coy smirk

"Ha ha, yah." Ricky said half chuckling

The two sat in silence for abit until Wendy noticed something off about Ricky…, the way he was sitting. He was leaning down and his legs and thighs were close together, as well as his hands put over his towel.

"You doing okay Ricky?" Wendy asked

"Huh, oh yah I'm doing just fine." Ricky said in a nervous tone

"From the way your sitting I'm getting a different sort of vibe." Wendy responded

"Like what?" Ricky asked

"Like you don't wanna expose some inner feelings that your body's forcing you to show." Wendy stated

"I guess that's one way to put it." Ricky said

"It's cool man, a lot of guys are like that, it's as natural as this town is weird." Wendy explained

"What's with the advice counseling all of a sudden?" Ricky asked in a semi confused semi annoyed tone

"Well I'm just saying that it's obvious what your hiding and you don't have to worry about hiding it." Wendy retorted

"Well that's one way I guess." Ricky said embarrassed

"Oh come on Ricky, your being such a dork, if you got some feelings than don't bottle them up like some sort of creepy hoarder, let it fly bro. Wendy said

But once Wendy said that, Ricky immediately grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a very deep and sudden kiss. Wendy's eyes were huge as a response to this sudden bit of romance. After a few more seconds, Ricky broke the kiss. Wendy just sat there blushing very red from the sudden excursion. It was silent until Wendy spoke.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Wendy shouted in genuine shock

"I don't know, I was just kind of in the moment." Ricky answered

"That was more than just some moment Ricky, that was something else entirely." Wendy responded

" I'm sorry, it's just you we're going on about that hidden feelings and…" Ricky started saying

"AAAAAND…" Wendy said

I kinda…have feelings….for you." Ricky said shyly

"Oh…" Wendy said blushing almost as much as he was.

The two just sat there in awkward silence for abit, the two trying not to make eye contact. Someone finally spoke to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about…that." Ricky said

"No no it's fine." Wendy said

"Hope it wasn't that bad for you." Ricky said

"Well it wasn't bad, it was more shocking, like when I saw my grandma using our rake as a back scratcher" Wendy said

"No way." Ricky said, finally cracking a smile

"Yah way dude, we had to burn it and set it out to sea after what it went through." Wendy said laughing.

The two chuckled for abit until they finally looked at each other again. Neither could explain it, but the two knew they were feeling something. The two then leaned in and kissed again, but this one was much more different. It was a lot more slow and passionate. The two then pulled the other in close and deepened the kiss. It finally ended when Wendy grabbed Ricky's wrist after he started to loosen the belt of her robe

" ah ah ah, no touching." Wendy said in a playful tone

"But I thought…" Ricky started to say before Wendy stopped him

"You thought right, but you gotta work for it." Wendy retorted

"What?" Ricky said, clearly confused

"If you want this, then you better clean up, you've got sap on you and got some rank BO." Wendy explained

"Do you have a place to clean up?" Ricky asked

"My brothers bathroom is just down the hall." Wendy said as she stood up and was heading for her room

"Wait, where are your going?" Ricky asked as he saw Wendy undo the belt of her robe and gripped the front of the robe firmly

"I'll be waiting in my room, and you get no peaking till your ready." Wendy said

Ricky looked in awe as Wendy walked up to her room, Wendy being just out of sight as her robe hit the floor. After blushing a bit, Ricky bolted for the restroom to get ready for Wendy

MEANWHILE

As soon as Wendy closed her door, she started acting like a preternatural a boy band, lightly fanning her face and stomping her feet abit

" OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH, we're actually gonna do it." Wendy said full of glee

"Oh man, I gotta get ready for Ricky." Wendy said running to her bathroom

The two closed their bathroom doors at the same time, Ricky taking off his towel to hop in the shower. The two then played a song on their phones, the same song.

War,,huh,Yah

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing

Uh-huh

As Ricky as as washing off the sap, Wendy was getting out her best deodorants and lotion when she realized something

"Oh my gosh, I NEVER SHAVED!" She said in a panicked state

After the revelation, she hopped back in the shower and took out her razor. At the same time, Ricky saw one wendys' brothers razors.

"Wendy would probably like a smooth lover." He thought as he picked the little orange hairs out to shave his body

I said war, huh

Good God, y'all

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing

Say it again

After the two teens finish shaving, they were still frustrated that a certain part still had some stubble left.

"Uhhhhh, I can't do this until it's completely smooth." The two thought

Wendy and Ricky were both searching through their respective bathroom drawers until they found something that could solve their problem, but they weren't gonna like it. It was a little bottle of wax, perfect and painful for hair removal. The two were VERY skeptical about doing this, if they could handle the intense sting. But ultimately, the two gave in and started applying some wax to their "privates". Once the wax was applied the two out the wax paper that came with it over them. Just wanting to get it over with, the two pulled the paper off as hard as they could.

War, whoa, Lord

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing

Listen to me

The two teens screamed as loud as possible from the waxing, so much so that birds in the distance were spooked. Luckily, the waxing worked, as the two's genitals were no as smooth as a baby. But still, the two had to sit on the toilet for a bit so the sting would go away.

War, huh

Good God y'all

What is it good for

Stand up and shout it

Nothing!

After the pain was gone, Ricky was putting on aftershave while Wendy was rubbing moisturizer all over her naked body. They wanted to make absolute sure that they were ready for the other. Finally, Wendy took out a bottle of pills that she didn't think she'd be using till college. She popped a pill in, and just in time as Ricky came knocking at her door(when she was 10 she converted the basement into her room and even managed to convince her dad to put a bathroom in it).

"Wendy, I'm ready." Ricky said through the door

Wendy quickly sprayed some perfume on her chest and pits and hopped into bed, after unlocking the door of course.

"Come on it." Wendy said

As soon as Ricky opened the door, the two teens were left speechless at the sight of the others naked body.

Wendy couldn't believe how good Ricky was built. He had a decent tan, a small but strong upper body with a flat stomach and medium sized chest, long and built legs, fully shaved skin, and a hairless and erect 8 inch member. What Ricky saw made his heart skip a beat. All he could do was gaze at Wendy's naked glory. Her flawless(and hairless) skin, wide and sexy hips, massive E cup cleavage( she was laying down on her stomach with her legs up to look more sexy), well toned shoulders and back(all that lumberjacking really payed off), and a very plump and round booty. Wendy gestured him over to the bed(that thing where you curve your finger back). He wasted no time and walked right to the bed where she was, soaking in all of her sexy nakedness. Once he sat down next to her, Wendy leaped up and pushed him down, pinning him to the bed with her on top.

"You clean up nice Rick." Wendy said seductively

"Anything for you Wendy." Ricky said blushing

"Ain't you sappy." Wendy said in her normal voice

"He he, sorry." Ricky said red faced

"Wait, did you shave your privates?!" Wendy asked

"Umm,… yes." Ricky said, trying and failing to act natural

"Why?" Wendy asked laughing

"I thought you'd like a guy whose smooth and soft." Ricky answered

"Well if you went through shaving your private section just to try and impress me, then maybe you deserve a little reward, like this." Wendy said as she bent down and gave Ricky another long kiss. Ricky didn't resist and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. Wendy's breasts were now rubbing against his breasts, her erect tan nipples rubbing against his lower chest. This only made him want Wendy more. On pure instinct(and accident), Ricky's hands moved down her Wendy's lower back, down to her rear, and gave her butt a great big squeeze. Wendy yelped in response but didn't try to stop him, instead deepening the kiss even more, to the point where their tongues were tapping against each other. After a few more minutes, the two finally broke their kiss to catch their breath.

"Wow, you're a really good kisser." Wendy said panting

"Not as good as you Wendy." Ricky said, spitting into a nearby trash can

" You like how my cheeks feel?" Wendy asked, noticing how he hasn't let go of her butt

"It feels so good, I couldn't resist." Ricky said

"Well if you like how my cheeks feel, then your gonna love how my girls feel." Wendy said seductively

Wendy sat up a bit and leaned forward so her chest was right above Ricky's face. Ricky was starring in awe at the sight just above him. And without warning, Wendy planted her rack right on Ricky's face.

"I hope you like them, cause they really like you." Wendy whispered into his ear.

Ricky considered himself the luckiest man in gravity falls as that moment. He took in every bit of her beautiful boobs. He got a handful of breast in each palm and continued to dig his face deeper and deeper into her chest. The feeling was unbelievable to Wendy, and Ricky could tell due to her moaning in his ear. He responded by lightly licking and sucking on her erect nipples. This made Wendy moan even harder, so hard that it could break glass. After a solid two minutes of moaning, Wendy grabbed Ricky by his chest and pulled him in for another kiss.

"That was amazing Ricky, but now it's time for the main event." Wendy said, sounding out of breath

"You mean…?" Ricky asked

"Yes, let's do this." Wendy said, suddenly sounding pumped up

Wendy waisted no time and immediately thruster her clear cave right at Ricky's stiff rod. Wendy then felt an intense burst of pain from her lower regions, letting out a scream even loader than when she waxed that particular area.

" You alright Wendy?" Ricky asked, sounding genuinely concerned

"Yah I'm good, I'm just gonna need a minute." Wendy said with tears in her eyes.

Ricky just laid there as Wendy was hastily breathing, the two not moving as they waited for the pain to go away. After a few minutes, Wendy had stopped crying and was looking at Ricky in her seductive way again.

"You ready for the best time of your life Ricky?" Wendy asked as seductively as she could

"More than anything." Ricky answered

"Then let's get going." Wendy proudly proclaimed

Wendy inserted Ricky's entire length into her and started thrusting slowly, just letting the two get used to the feeling. Ricky was feeling how tight and warm Wendy's cave was, like an indescribable form of bliss that he never wanted to end. Wendy was feeling something similar in her Labia. It was a cozy yet odd feeling. It was like Ricky was filling up her cave with more than just his rod, but raw joy and comfort.

Wendy was started to go faster, even leaning up so Ricky got a full view of her boobs from the pillow of her bed. They were like two enormous orbs of perfection. He immediately grabbed on and gave her girls a nice firm squeeze. Wendy was immensely blushing as a result of this. She was gliding her fingers down Ricky's chest, giving him chills all over his upper body. As Wendy's thrusting sped up, the bed was starting to move back and forth like a bucking bull. It was a good thing Wendy's dad built the sturdy floor otherwise it would have collapsed from the intense movement. The pleasure of the two was starting to build, with both of them grabbing and massaging the others butt. It was better than any kind of resort or parlor they'd ever pay money for.

By this time Ricky's clothes were finished in the wash but neither of them even remembered, their wed distracting them from anything else going on in the world. Both Wendy's and Ricky's moans were starting to get really loud, so loud that you could hear it from lazy Susan's diner.

"Ricky, I'm getting close." Wendy just barely said

"Yah, me to." Ricky muttered

The two were now blushing to the point were they were red as rubies from the pleasure of their love making. The bed sounding like it was ready to snap into pieces it was that intense. Both teens were trying to hold their loads in as long as they could as they never wanted this feeling to end. But alas, they couldn't hold it in forever. The two held hands together as they finally climaxed, their loads spilling into each other like wine into a clear crystal glass.

After they came, Wendy pulled out and laid on the left side of the bed next to Ricky. Both lovers looked like they were about to pass out from exhaustion, both of them panting and breathing heavily.

"That was incredible." Ricky said through his panting

"Yah man, I'm just that good." Wendy said, letting out a small chuckle

" I've never felt anything that good before in my life." Ricky claimed

"Well don't get to comfortable studly, because we're going at it again soon." Wendy said after giving Ricky a quick kiss on the cheek

And about an hour later, the two were at it again. Little did this future couple know that this was one of the first of new oddities yet to come.

5,14,10,16,25

14,5,22,16

19,15,15,19

1-A


	2. Chapter 2

Soos woke up with a bad head ache. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to cool off. He turned the faucet on and splashed some cold water on his face. Ever since New Years, he's been getting headaches and dizziness every week. He was startled a bit when Melody walked into the room naked.

"Soos, you okay?" Melody asked

"What, oh yah I'm okay." Soos said as he wiped his face off

"More headaches?" Melody asked

"Yah." Soos said as he grabbed a bottle of aspirin from the cupboard

"That's the fifth time this week, are you sure your okay?" Melody asked as she rubbed her eyes

"Well, the doctor said it's nothing serious, although I should stop eating old salami from my wallet." Soos said as he gulped down a few pills

"That and we were pretty wild tonight." Melody joked

"Yah, I guess we were." Soos said chuckling again

"Okay, well I'll meet you in bed, I hope your okay." Melody said as she walked back to bed

Soos drank some more water and wiped off some more sweat before climbing back into bed.

THE NEXT DAY

Soos was in the middle of making another tacky attraction: the berry bear when something strange happened. Though he didn't realize it, Soos arranged the berries in the pattern of a magic eye picture with hidden bears inside.

"Wow, how'd I do that?" Soos questioned

Soos had never made anything like this before. Mr. Pines said all his stuff looked like moldy pastries and melted toys. This was the first time he made anything like this.

Soos then looked at another attraction of random numbers and saw that it formed complex equations.

"Dude, what is going on?" Soos said to himself

Soos decided to grab a soda he hid in Ford's old bunker. All kinds of thoughts were racing: what was going on, was this what was causing his headaches, was it more supernatural weirdness, and were was his favorite burrito recipe hidden. When he got to the floor, he saw ford's bunker in an entirely new way. All of the cyphers and complex designs he couldn't understand became clear now. He felt a little uneasy already and this certainly wasn't helping. He grabbed his soda and accidentally knocked over one of ford's devices in his panicked.

"Oh no dude, I broke it." Soos said nervously

But as Soos was about to grab some duct tape, he realized he saw the machine not as a bunch of scrap, but more like a puzzle. Without realizing, he was reassembling the device like a bunch of blocks. In almost no time, the device was as good as new. Soos still felt a little on edge, but was amazed he could fix something this complex when his best work was the kart. He wondered what could be causing this.

"Oh man, I gotta tell Stan." Soos said as he grabbed his soda and left the room


	3. Chapter 3

Old man Mcgucket was working in his lab to design a tachyon cannon when he heard a knock on the door. He used his spy cam to see it was the northwest's doing(aside from Pacifica). They where trying to break back into their old home that mcgucket made into a shackatron 2 should the event arise. He sent out his spy droids to get them off his property before putting the generator for the cannon away.

"It's gonna need for time, and I'm gonna need more possum jerky." Mcgucket said

Mcgucket looked at his other monitors while grabbing a can of pit soda to make sure there weren't any other anomalies. Even after bill was stopped her kept a look out. He even went as far as to cover the entire manor with unicorn hair and industrial strength glue. Mcgucket was eating some gizzard nuggets when another alarm went off.

"Great salamander, it's a weirdness implosion." Mcgucket said as he checked his sensors

He sent spy droids to investigate and further ripples of weirdness started to open, causing one droid to become candy and another to turn inside out. Mcgucket looked at the scanning of weirdness. The ripples were different from bill's. Bill's ripples were like an elephant on a pogo stick singing into a corn dog made of music. These were like an asteroid of peanut butter hitting a dancing volcano that shoot gamma rays out its whistling teeth. The ripples were radiating from the alien crash sites eons ago. Mcgucket look an environmental protection suit and went down to the area of interest.

"Now it says here that the ripples are coming from the center." Mcgucket said as he looked at his scanners

Mcgucket went down and started to investigate the area, salvaging parts with a teleporting fun he designed for scouting and scrap hunting. The crashing probe from dipper and ford's adventure were still around which made it much more unstable for Mcgucket. He kept searching until he found the ads of interest. It looked like a cell with blue protons and red neutrons. The radiating weirdness was causing the area around it to turn the ground into different plants and melting creatures. This had to be what was causing it. Mcgucket scanned it to see its energy reading . The strange atom was producing 50,000,000,000 watts of power. Mcgucket knew an explosion with that much force would spell big problems for more than just gravity falls. He set up a containment field like ford's and set it up like a trap box. He slowly made his way to the atom, his hand morphing shape and size as he grew closer. With a hard clap of the top, the atom was contained. The weirdness had dissipated from the area and the structure of the ship was starting to collapse. Mcgucket used his teleported to phase back to the manor. He took the contained atom and put it in a secure hatch that could handle its radiating energy. This was a more powerful energy source than Mcgucket thought possible. This was crazy even for the standards of this town.

"I gotta call Stanford, he needs to know what's going on." Mcgucket said


	4. Chapter 4

Stan and ford where examining an arctic cave, with ford looking for a weird sighting on his scanner and Stan looking for gold deposits.

"So How didn't you use plastic fangs to cut the rope exactly?" Ford asked

"It was mainly jaw power, a handy trait I got from mom." Stan answered

"It seems you also got her habit of lying to." Ford joked

"Hey you try hanging out in a Brazilian prison, you have to block up holes because they don't bother to debug the place." Stan said

"I think the reading says it's up ahead, get ready." Ford said as he took out his gun

Ford took out his gauntlets that ford made him and the two walked in. At first it was quiet, until Stan saw a gold nugget in the snow.

"Hello Stan style combo meal." Stan said as he grabbed the nugget

The earth vibrated beneath them and the snow unearthed a solid gold hydra.

"It's made of gold." Both Stan's said

Ford had a look of determination while Stan had a look of joy/greed plastered on. Ford shot at its neck while Stan used his gauntlets to twist its heads together. Ford saw there was a crack on one of its knees.

"Stem, aim for its knees." Ford said as he shot it into its back

Stan shattered one of its legs in one hit and did that to the rest of its 6 legs. The creature was now using its heads to move like a stick figure with its top head trying to bite Stan.

"Oh great plan bro." Stan said as it grabbed him

"I thought it, that's it." Ford said as he handed Stan a taser and changed the setting on his gun

Both shock bolts of electricity at the monster, the currents shocking all over and causing it to collapse

"Go conducts electricity." Ford said as he holstered his gun

"Could have mentioned that before it tried to eat me?" Stan said as he grabbed his gauntlet out of its mouth

"Sorry, let's take this thing back to the ship." Ford said as he used a gravity glove to make it weightless and carried with them

"Oh man this is gonna make us rich, I'll finally get a golden waffle maker." Stan said

"Why not buy a restaurant and avoid possible metal poisoning?" Ford pointed out

"They suspended by food license, forever. Apparently stove popcorn shouldn't be put in an oven that's powered by microwave radiation." Stan said

"Just because it's not a microwave doesn't mean the same method won't warrant the same results." Ford said

The two made it back to the camp they set up by the Stan o war 2. Ford contained it in a micro pod like the other discoveries they made

"Experiment 625, golden hydra." Ford said as he typed in the data banks their new "pet".

The two saw the phones ringing, Stan had a call from Soos and ford from Mcgucket.

"Hello Soos, what are you…" Stan said

"Hello Mcgucket, what's happening at…" ford said

"What happened to you "

"A radiating what"

"Magic symbols"

"New ripples of weirdness"

The two had hung up and looked at each other. They both nodded at what they needed to do

"We gotta tell dipper and Mabel." Both Stans said


	5. Chapter 5

It was a typical weekend back home in California. Mabel was keeping waddles and the cat from fighting, and dipper was taking a break from investigating their home town to talk with Pacifica.

"So she tried to put out the fire with whipped cream?" Dipper asked

"She thought it was a flambé, the roof was In a blaze by the time the fire department showed up." Pacifica said

"Well that's still it the worst thing she's done, I once saw her trying to charge a zombie for eating a minced meat pie." Dipper said

The two had a brief chuckle before Pacifica heard her mom.

"Pacifica, your not talking to that pines brat again are you?" Mrs. Northwest said

"No mom, gotta go, by dipper." Pacifica said

"Okay bye." Dipper said before hanging up

"Oooooooo, looks like someone's in love." Mabel teased

"Still a better background than you've got." Dipper retorted

"Those were just bad first outings." Mabel said

"Like that guy at the convenience store you tried to woo with mom's makeup?" Dipper asked

"He loved It." Mabel said

"He said a chameleon was after him." Dipper said

"Whatever, he just can't handle my maturity, right waddles?" Mabel said

Waddles was licking a bag of chips on the floor and didn't seem to notice. Their cat walked in and the two went at it again.

"No, waddles don't." Mabel said as she ran out of dipper's room

Dipper went back to his custom journal and was writing new entries about the new finding he had. Sadly there wasn't as many as in gravity fall but he found a few things. He used Pegasus wings to make his writing eraser proof, he used crystals he found for an x-ray monocle, and a freeze ray using an alien heart(the alien gave it to him and a pair of socks for some reason). He was half way through the investigations while entering his next diary entry.

May 25,

It is only one week away from summer vacation and our return to gravity falls. A lot has happened since then. School and friends are the same, not that many friends but better than nothing. My adventure over the summer bumped by gym grade to a b- and mom is very proud. Mabel still can't stand math even though I told her a Magic created it called algebrain the mighty. Our finals are coming up and I think I'm prepared for almost everything, except running a mile without puking. But the defeat of bill has led to a spread of weirdness since. The increase is strangeness has gone unnoticed by most But Mabel and I have seen some things. Our whole world has changed since that one summer and it's only a mater of time till we return.

Dipper put his journal away and Mabel came in covered in slobber and cat hair.

"I think they're finally getting along." Mabel said as she coughed up a toy bell.

An email appeared on dippers laptop that was addressed for both of them.

"It's a message form grunkle Stan and great uncle ford." Dipper said as he pulled it up

Mason, Mabel

A new string of strange has occurred. It's not bill but something else, something unknown. New oddities are happening to the town and we feel that you two might be able to help. I'm sending you these to keep this a secret. I'm still used to a mobile computer or whatever it's called. We,ll inform you on anything new once you get back

Ford.

The two were in awe and silence before Looking to each other.

"Dipper…." Mabel said

"Get ready, because its time to back…to gravity falls." Dipper said


End file.
